Traveling in the World of Ruin
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Noctis had just received his awakening after his ten years worth of slumber. What greeted him however, was a world without light. With his beloved Regalia and his friends by his side, Noctis was set to roam the desolated world in search of his friends. All this to eventually restore the world to its previous serenity. Spoilers Ahead.


Noctis couldn't believe it. Waking up after ten years in the world of spirits. Meeting up with Bahamut himself, the one who've chosen the first Oracle, and surviving into this bleak world without light. The starscourge had messed up the world completely, creating daemons after daemons all across the world of ruin. Yes, the World of Ruin was what Noctis would call the world by, the long trek that had been trudged on foot from the docks cemented his opinion further that the world had seen some nasty stuff. It was just a string of luck that Iris happened to found him when she was about to head back to Hammerhead. Imagine if he actually had to walk there on foot.

That would be really tiring.

"So, Iris," Noctis started. "What happened after the world went to... this?"

"Oh, you mean when the world went to crap? Oh, many things, really."

"Like?"

"I became a renowned hunter for example. Iris the slayer of daemons. Isn't that title cool?"

"And I see you've learned how to drive," Noctis chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe how bad I am at this," Iris shifted the gear before she made a right turn. "Gladio always laughed at me when I tried to do a parallel parking. That guy is such a jerk sometimes."

"Same old Gladio."

"You said it better than I could."

The road was long and it was filled with silence. Noctis would instinctively reach for the CD player and started with his favorite albums, but then he realized all of his collections were still inside the Regalia. Taking a CD out of many, he started the CD player and from the speaker came a song he hadn't heard in a while. It took him a while to relax as said song played in the background.

"You know," Iris opened, her eyes on the road. "This track was salvaged from the Regalia."

"The Regalia?" Noctis turned to Iris. "Is the car okay?"

"Well, it's still in repair, but I'm sure Cindy had completed her work by now. It has been eight years since she first found it after all." With a silent change of gear, she pressed the gas and went ahead of a daemon with large glowing red sword. "I'm sure you'll be able to ride on your car again soon, Noctis. You just have to believe."

"Thank goodness."

* * *

 **Traveling in the World of Ruin**

 **A Final Fantasy XV Fanfiction**

 **I do not own anything**

* * *

"The Regalia!"

"That's right prince, here's your Regalia 2.0, if I do say so myself," Cindy laughed, her breasts jiggling along the motion of her body. "Took me eight years, eight freaking years, to complete this masterpiece. If I said I'd took care of your car, I meant every single word of it."

"Oh my god, thank you so much Cindy."

"Oh, you're welcome prince."

"It's Noctis alright," A blonde-haired man chuckled from behind the Prince of Lucis. "Only Noctis would've went straight for the car his father gave him than his friends first. How're you doing Noctis, had enough sleep this past ten years?"

"If only the Astrals gave me a better bed I wouldn't have this neck stiffness."

"I'm sure you've heard of our stories from Iris," Ignis chuckled. His hand extended to Noctis. "The world's definitely has gone to shit, but at least we still had each other. Good to see you back, Noct."

"Thanks, Ignis."

"So, I'm going to tell you some good news, and some bad news."

"I'll start with the bad news," Noctis shrugged. "Lay it all on me Gladio."

"Well, alrighty then," Gladio laughed. His hand pointing to the sky as if making a joke about all of that he pointed at. "The good news is, humanity is still going strong after this thing happened. The good thing is, we know who's responsible for that, and that is our man of no consequences himself, Ardyn Izunia. Who would have guessed that he'd become such a piece of shit."

"Not to mention a pain in the ass," Prompto added with a huff. "Seriously, that guy is messed up."

"Right," Noctis nodded.

"Well, there's also this rumor that Lunafreya was seen roaming the wilderness near Lestallum."

"Wait, what?"

"It's an old rumor from around five years ago. Apparently someone who have been hunting daemons near that part met with the Oracle herself. From his words at least, he was healed from his fatal injury and made it back safely, that's when the rumors were spread across Lucis," Gladio sighed. "But that was around five years ago, it might just be a guy having a delusion or something, but nonetheless it's strange. Thought this might cheer you up."

"I see," Noctis smiled wryly. "Thanks Gladio. That actually helps. So what about the bad news?"

"Ah, yes, that." Gladio scratched his chin. "About that, the world is fucked, and we don't know how to defeat Ardyn for good. Many have tried to launch their own attacks at the capital, but with no leader charismatic enough to lead us and everyone acting independently, we're kinda forced into the defensive right now," Gladio then turned to Noctis, his eyes full of confidence. "But with the return of our crown prince himself, this is going to be a cakewalk. Convincing forces, leading them to charge at Insomnia, you'll do that, right Noctis?"

"Hell yeah," Noctis nodded. "Count me in."

"Alright! I'll go get the old camera again, cuz we're going for a road trip!"

"I don't think we'll need a camera, but hey, not many chances you get to photograph an endless night landscape, right Prompto?" Ignis nudged the photographer, accurately hitting his shoulder. "Of course, I'll join you guys and handle the cooking. Gladio, get your adventurer kit and pack up the camp. Noctis, I assume that you can drive on your own, right?"

"Well, I guess."

"The only thing he'll hit are daemons anyway, relax Ignis," Gladio laughed at the top of his lungs. "Come on Ignis, he's just sleeping for ten years, with your teachings, he'll be able to take us anywhere in the Regalia no sweat."

"True, I am a damn good teacher, very well then."

"Great, we'll go to Lestallum first, I want to see what's up with that old rumor myself."

"Straight for his fiance I see," Ignis chuckled. "Better have a map ready, we don't want to get lost, right?" Ignis stopped, his expression suddenly turned grim as he looked at Noctis. "Oh, and Noct. Promise me that whatever we'll find there won't disappoint you in the least. As Gladio said ten years ago, you need to move on."

Noctis nodded.

"I've already accepted her death a long time ago."

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **I don't know, I just need to get this out of my system.**

 **Don't expect it to be a thing, but if you want me to continue this faster, just hit on the review button and let me know what you think. I personally love Final Fantasy XV, but it kinda lacked in its story department. I hope with the later patches and updates, we can travel in the World of Ruin.**

 **But for now, I'll refuse going to Altissa.**


End file.
